Absolutely Perfect Chaos
by FLASOK
Summary: Aang's tossing his fruit pies, Katara's fretting, Suki's pinning, Toph's yelling, and Sokka's playing therapist. There's only one thing this madness can mean...KATAANG WEDDING! :O Before Water, Wind and Clouds
1. Nervous

**A/N- Oh mah gawsh. ANOTHER one-shot? I must be on a writing binge. LOL I'm not giving anything away, because…well, because I don't want to. Besides, there shouldn't be any confusion. Oh, wait; there is ONE thing I want to say. This takes place before Water, Wind, and Clouds. Aang is…*thinks*…eighteen and Katara is nineteen. I know she's two years older than him, but it's possible that he could be one year behind her temporarily. **

**Now that that's sorted out, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Nervous 

Aang had already thrown up three times that morning and he felt the nausea coming on again. He wasn't sick, unless you called anxiety a disease. Today was the most nerve-wracking day of his life and he was nervous that things would get messed up, or something would catch on fire, or maybe a sea of killer shrimp would turn up. His concerns were starting to get ridiculous and he was the only one that didn't see it. His stomach growled menacingly again and he gritted his teeth determined not to be sick again.

"Aang, you're pacing again." Sokka told him. He'd been trying to calm Aang down all morning, but it wasn't helping. He just kept ranting on and on about how he was going to mess up something and then Katara would hate him forever. Sokka had tried to assure him that Katara would never do that, but it didn't have much of an effect.

"I'm sorry Sokka. I can't help it. I'm just so nervous!" he exclaimed.

"Really? I would've never guessed that was the reason why you've been barfing your guts up every two minutes and why you're worrying about killer shrimp invasions." Sokka replied sarcastically. Aang started pacing again earning a groan from Sokka.

"Aang, you're going to build an unintentional moat in the floor if you don't stop doing that." he insisted. Then he tossed a pillow to the airbender to sit on. Aang just looked at it blankly as if he'd forgotten what pillows were for. Sokka motioned for him to sit and Aang obeyed.

"Alright, listen. I know you're nervous. I mean, who isn't on their wedding day?" he started, but the word wedding set Aang off. His stomach lurched again and he clamped a hand to his mouth to keep himself from hurling onto the floor. Sokka grimaced.

"As I was saying…swallow that." he told Aang when he saw he still had a hand clamped over his mouth. Aang gulped hard with a pained expression.

"As I was saying, the only way things will go wrong is if you keep panicking like this. That and you're not helping yourself either with all your worrying." Sokka informed him.

"But…" Aang started to argue, but Sokka held up a hand to stop him.

"No buts'. Just trust me on this okay. I AM a married man myself you know." Sokka reminded him. Aang considered this thoughtfully, and then nodded.

"You're right. Thanks Sokka." he said in his normal cheery tone.

"Anytime, buddy. You're lucky I didn't have to get my therapist beard out on you." Sokka said in a joking tone. Aang's jaw dropped.

"YOU STILL HAVE THAT THING?!" he practically yelled making Sokka fall backwards off his seat with a yelp. Obviously, Aang wasn't cured of ALL his anxiety.

"Easy there, buddy. Nearly knocked my brains out there." he panted, climbing back onto the chair.

"Oh, what a loss. I didn't think there'd be enough in there to spill." Toph's voice said from the doorway. Sokka scowled and turned to her.

"Toph, I'm talking with Aang. We're having a man-talk here. Besides, shouldn't you be helping Katara?" he retorted. Toph invited herself in the room.

"Katara's ready. I came to get you guys." she replied picking her nose shamelessly.

"Oh." Sokka muttered. Then he stood up with a sigh and stretched.

"We better get going then Aang. You ready?" he asked. Aang let out a nervous sigh and stood up as well.

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	2. Anxious

**A/N- And now, to see how things are going with the girls…**

Anxious

"Katara, stop moving. I'm trying to get this just right." Suki said as she tried to clip a place on Katara's gown. Katara stopped fidgeting as much as she could.

"Sorry Suki. I'm just so excited. And anxious. I mean, I'm marrying the Avatar! No wait, I'm marrying Aang! That's even more incredible in my opinion." she corrected. Suki was still working with the dress.

"I'm glad you think that way." she said from her crouching position on the floor.

"How often to you meet your true love, and then marry them?" Katara asked, her voice bursting with excitement. Suki chuckled a little.

"It seems pretty common in our little gang. I mean, look at Mai, Zuko, Sokka and me!" she said. Katara laughed making the dress move causing Suki to prick her finger by accident. She muttered an 'ouch', but kept working.

"You're right Suki. That's interesting how that worked out." she commented from above. Suki pinned the desired place on the gown and stood up to admire her work triumphantly.

"Wonderful. Everything looks per-oh, wait. There's one little spot." she said, grabbing another clip and pin to fix the problem. There was a short silence as Suki worked diligently.

"So, how do you think Aang's doing? Do you think he's as nervous as I am?" Katara asked. Suki shrugged.

"I don't know. You should ask Toph that. She can probably tell what he's doing." she suggested. Katara was about to say something, but none other than Toph herself interrupted her.

"ARE YOU TWO DONE YET?!" she yelled from outside the door, sounding rather impatient.

"No. Why don't you go do something useful Toph? That'll keep you busy." Katara suggested, irritation rising in her tone. This was the sixth time she'd pounded on the door demanding to know when they'd be done.

"And what could I possibly do? I don't think decorating would work out so well unless you prefer upside-down flowers and a burnt down building what with all those candles you're using." she retorted sarcastically. Katara stuck her tongue out childishly.

"I saw that!" Toph exclaimed from outside. "You're standing on a stone floor Sugar Bride." Katara wasn't pleased with the new nickname, but mercifully, Suki straightened up and claimed that she was officially finished. There was a 'FINALLY!' from outside the door, but Katara ignored it.

"So, how do I look?" she asked apprehensively.

"Beautiful! Just wait until Aang sees you."

**A/N- Alright, that was fun. XDDD I wonder what Aang's reaction will be.**

**Person-You mean, you don't KNOW?!**

**Me-Well, no.**

**Person-O____O But, you're the AUTHOR! YOU HAVE TO KNOW!**

**Me-Exactly. I'm the author, therefore, IN CHARGE. *points to self***

**Person- *leaves, muttering to themselves***

**Okay, last chapter up next! I think that one will be short. I don't know. I'm definitely NOT going through the entire service though. I think I'd die. X_____X I can only type so fast. XDDDD **


	3. Happiness

**A/N- Dun, da da da! Final chapter! WEEEEEE! Let's see how the wedding goes. WILL THERE BE AN INVASION OF KILLER SHRIMP?! O__O**

**Okay, okay, there's no killer shrimp. But if shrimp is suddenly fluffy, then maybe there will be an invasion of shrimp.**

**Wait that made no sense. e__o Anyway, TO THE STORY!! 8DDD**

**P.S. - I have no idea what happens at Asian weddings, so I'm going to go with what I know.**

Happiness

Aang was shaking all over. It was time. It was time to get up on the altar, and wait for his bride. A small comfort was that Sokka would be up there with him; he was the best man. At least he'd have some time to calm down before Katara came out.

When he entered the through the doors, he saw everyone was already there in their seats. Heads turned as he passed and excited whispers erupted all around him. He didn't hear any of them though. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts and bursting with anticipation.

Somehow, he arrived at the altar and Sokka was brushing imaginary dust off his outfit.

"Show time." Sokka muttered behind him, clapping his hands together and letting out a nervous breath. Aang felt like he was holding his breath. He was too nervous to breathe.

Now the flower girls were throwing petals as they walked down the white carpet. It was almost time. His heart rate quickened.

More people part of the ceremony came through the doors in pairs, or single and came down the aisle until finally, the music changed to the tune Aang had been waiting for. He watched the door, waiting to see her and then… the doors swung open and his heart skipped three beats.

Katara had never looked so beautiful in her life. Flowers were braided in her hair and a white-blue dress was wrapped snugly around her body giving it a sort of fluid look to it and to her. _How fitting, _Aang thought to himself. In her hands, she held a beautiful arrangement of rare flowers, handpicked by the looks of it, and her face was accented lightly with eye shadow. Aang felt dizzy just by looking at her, but when she looked at him and smiled, he could've dropped dead, right then and there. Sokka muttered something in his ear, but he wasn't listening. Aang didn't see the crowd that was pointing at Katara and whispering things in each other's ears. All he could see was her, making her way, gracefully down the aisle, smiling at him the whole time. His insides had surely melted by now.

It took her forever to finally arrive at the altar, in his opinion, when it was really only less than a minute. But there she was, standing right in front of him. He searched his mind for words, but none seemed to come to mind. It was impossible to describe how she looked.

"You…wow…you look…beautiful! Gorgeous!" he commented when words finally found their way to his lips. Katara blushed a little.

"You look wonderful too, Aang." she said in return, looking him up and down. Aang started to reply, but the priest had joined them at the altar silencing him. It was time. _____________________________________________________________________________________

The vows flew by extremely quickly and Aang was sure he was saying all of the I do's too soon. He couldn't help it though. His excitement was bubbling to the overflowing point and the words just jumped out of his mouth. Katara was crying tears of happiness by this point.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest finished, closing his book with a satisfied smile.

Aang leaned in and kissed his new wife deeply and passionately with all the love in his heart while she kissed back the same way, sealing everything they'd committed to. Yells of joy and whistles from the audience filled the room. Neither of them heard anyone around them however. They were in an entirely different place. Their own little world of happiness.

**A/N- SQUEE! Wasn't that loverly? I REALLY hope it wasn't rushed too much, but I typed all three chapters at once and my brain is dying. I tried to slow down the end, but the beginning is supposed to be choppy and fast-paced because Aang is kinda freaking out. LOL Again, I apologize if this wasn't very good. I'm really hoping my fans aren't disappointed in me. But if you are, I've learned my lesson. LOL XDD**


End file.
